warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Opticor Vandal
The Opticor Vandal is the Vandal variant of the , sporting increased critical chance, critical multiplier, status chance, magazine size, reload speed, and faster charge rate, but sacrifices damage. It was introduced in along with Operation: Buried Debts. Acquisition This weapon is awarded for earning 100 points from the recurring Thermia Fractures event that was first introduced in Operation: Buried Debts, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Extremely ammo efficient. *Shots are guaranteed to stagger enemies. *Can be fired with roughly half a maximum charge, but with less damage. *Fast charge speed. *Beam has a width of 0.5 meters. **Sides of the beam can hit enemies if they are close enough. *Surface and enemy impacts creates a 5-meter explosion inflicting damage. **Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. **Does not cause self-damage. *Can use the mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Impact explosion damage decreases with distance from its epicenter. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. Notes *Despite its Mastery Rank requirement of 14, any player that completes the repeating Operation: Buried Debts event is automatically given the weapon, even if they are Mastery Rank 0. *As with most charge-based weapons, certain actions (such as reloading) can cancel the charging process. You can use this to avoid wasting a shot if enemies have moved out of your line of fire. *When charging the weapon from a jump, transitioning into a slide will allow the charge to be kept instead of being cancelled. *While it is charging, the Opticor Vandal emits a beam of light that is colored the same as its energy color. This targeting beam follows parallel to the path of the projectile, and other players can see it. The fired projectile will not follow the path of the beam. *When a fully charged shot is fired, the shot leaves a particle effect in its wake consisting of striations of energy the same color as the gun's energy color. These are visually appealing but may obscure vision of the target. Tips *When starting out, make use of the Opticor Vandal's starting slot to fit to enhance its AoE potential and damage output. 's accuracy drop is also very marginal, making it another good choice. *A critical chance increase and/or critical damage increase can offer an immense damage increase when getting a critical hit. Even simply increasing the critical chance to 60% with is sufficient. *Works well in combination with 's due to the weapon's pin-point accuracy and massive damage, allowing Antimatter Drop to deal large amounts of damage with only a single shot. *The Opticor Vandal treats the Shield Lancer's shield as a solid environmental surface, setting off its AoE damage effect. Shooting at Shield Lancers in the midst of enemy Grineer can be a good alternative to shooting the ground to deal splash damage. *Unfortunately, due to its low base Slash damage, the Opticor Vandal almost never deals Slash procs. However, this can be substituted for by modding for Toxin damage and Status chance. **Due to its 60% Crit Chance with Point Strike, the Opticor Vandal can make great use of , allowing it to get more Slash procs than it normally would. *If a fully charged shot impacts an Arctic Eximus' , it will deal its explosion damage, dealing heavy damage to everything inside. A well-modded Opticor Vandal can destroy an entire squadron of enemies huddled in a Snow Globe with one shot using this method. * 's counts the explosion damage as a separate shot for charging up Ballistic Battery; it is thus possible to achieve a full charge of Ballistic Battery with a single shot from the Opticor Vandal. Additionally, it would seem the damage bonus from Ballistic Battery is spread across the explosion of the shot it is put into (requires confirmation). Trivia *There are slight visual differences between partially-charged shots and fully-charged shots; fully-charged shots are wider and leave a short-lived trail of light after the main shot has dissipated. Bugs *Upon hitting 's , the beam will explode, as the shield is considered a solid surface. **This however will not prevent the actual shot, only the AoE blast. *Enemies hit by the explosion will be alerted, but other enemies will only be alerted when one of the targets hit by the explosion sees you. *If the final Lephantis head in phase 1 is killed by the Opticor Vandal, the head will vaporise and prevent you from proceeding to phase 2, forcing you to abort the mission. *Due to the special parameters of the beam the gun fires, certain bosses (Eidolons, General Sargas Ruk and Lephantis) take significantly reduced damage from the Opticor Vandal, because the beam's AoE damage hits their weakspot before the main beam does, thus completely nullifying the beam's damage, and only dealing the AoE's worth of damage. Media Patch History *Introduced. }} de:Opticor Vandal es:Opticor Vándalo fr:Opticor pt:Opticor Category:Update 24